


Happy Birthday Mr. Stark

by Randigzebra



Series: I belong to you [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, BDSM Scene, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Protective Steve Rogers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: Its Tony's birthday and Steve know exactly what he should give his fiance.Himself.Except things dont go as planned and Steve makes sure Tony is okay.





	Happy Birthday Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but I can't sleep so I write until I fall asleep and I am not completley sure if I am happy with this but I hope you enjoy anyway and leave me kudos and comments!  
> Not beta-read and all mistakes on me!  
> Enjoy!

It was Tony’s birthday and Steve had decided to surprise him. He had brought out several of their toys that he knew that Tony enjoyed using on him, from gags, paddles and other impact toys to nipple clamps and cock rings and different ropes and chains to hold him in whatever position Tony desired. Tonight Steve was going to be Tony’s toy for him to use as he saw fit and brought him the most pleasure. 

Tony, who had spent most of his day in meetings and in his workshop catching up on work, hadn’t even noticed Steve running around preparing for their evening. It wasn’t until it was night time Steve dragged Tony up from the workshop to make him shower and have dinner together he was starting to figure out Steve’s plan. There was no alcohol at the table as Steve served him a big portion of steak, roasted potatoes, cream sauce and a side of green beans. Tony’s favorite. He didn’t start a conversation unless Tony asked him a question and didn’t take his first bite of food until he got Tony’s verdict on it. They ate in silence mostly, something Steve did not mind rather the opposite actually it was nice to enjoy each other’s company in total silence even if he was certain that Tony’s mind was working over time trying to figure out what Steve had planned. 

Usually the rule was the one who didn’t cook cleared the table and did the dishes and Tony started to move to clear the table but Steve was faster. “Please sit. It’s your birthday after all.” He explains. Steve feels Tony’s eyes on him with every step he takes. When he is done he takes out a bowl of strawberries and a can whip cream hoping it would come to good use. “How about we enjoy our dessert in the bedroom?” Steve tries to sound as neutral as possible but when he meets Tony’s hungry eyes he finds that his heart is racing and his lungs seemed to have forgotten how to take in air.

“Sure thing.” Tony’s voice is low and hungry with desire. He follows Steve to their bedroom, the air so heavy with anticipation between them you could cut a knife through it. When they enter he is met by a dim lit room and table full of his favorite toys to use on Steve. Furniture moved around so hooks and rings they had installed could be used if so Tony so wished. Without even noticing it Steve stands beside Tony but instead of the bowl of strawberries and can of whip cream he hold the red leather collar in his hand. 

“When you put this on me I am yours to use and do whatever you please with.” He leans in and nibbles and the brunettes ear lobe before whispering. “Happy birthday baby.” Tony inhales sharply like the air was thinning around him, blue eyes met brown and Tony briefly leans and kisses Steve softly before pulling back. “I trust you Tony.” Steve assures him like he had been reading Tony’s mind.

“You will safe word otherwise right?” Tony asks him seriously. 

“Yes, or blink or snap my fingers depending on what you choose to use on me today.” Still to this day Steve had never used to safe word when he was with Tony, and never had he felt the need to because he knew Tony would always pick him apart and then put him back together in the most amazing way.

Something changed in Tony’s eyes as he takes the collar from Steve and he knows they had begun. “Then kneel for me sweetheart.” The first order came. Without hesitation Steve does as he is told and looks up at the brunette, waiting for his next order. “Shirt off.” He peeled of the white t-shirt and left it on the floor rumpled and forgotten before looks up at Tony again who is staring at the t-shirt. “That is not how we put away our clothes around here. You will be punished for this later.” Tony informs him and Steve just nods. He walks around Steve so he stands behind him and place the collar around his neck. He instantly feels safe when it’s snapped on. From this moment on Tony is his anchor and Tony would make sure nothing bad happened to him and Steve could just focus on being everything Tony wanted him to be. Tony begins to pet his hair and neck making sure he is relaxed and in the right state of mind before beginning. “You are so perfect when you are like this, so pliant and trusting. So beautiful.” Tony tells him and Steve just hums in response falling deeper into the lovely floating state of mind. “Stand for me and undress.” Tony orders stopping the petting and just waits for Steve to get up and undress and watch him closely as he does so, but this time he fold the jeans, underwear and socks neatly and place them beside his feet waiting for his next order. 

Tony left him standing there as he walked over to the table to choose something to use him and he forces himself to look forward trying to follow the rules they had set for their scenes. “Head on the bed ass up.” Quickly Steve does as he is told and waits for Tony to make his next move. It was uncomfortable and pulled at his hamstrings and pressed on his shoulders and neck but is Tony wanted this he got it. He can feel the heat Tony is radiating behind him before his next order came. “Spread yourself for me sweetheart.” He feels a slight blush creep up on his cheeks but takes both his hands and spreads his butt cheeks apart. At first Tony’s finger is simply teasing his hole getting it to pucker before letting his tongue assault the sensitive hole making Steve groan in pleasure. He had not been given directions if he was allowed to come or not so he decides it better to be safe the sorry and hold back his building orgasm. One slick finger entered him instead the tongue and then two. It was easy to relax when he was with Tony, allowing the brunette complete access to his body. When the third finger entered he felt that lovely stretching burn before the muscle gave out. “So good for me sweetheart. Only for me.” Toy praises him.

“Only for you sir.” Steve replies trying to move his hips against Tony’s fingers. 

“You want that punishment don’t you?” Tony taunts and let his fingers brush over the prostate before taking out his fingers completely making Steve feel empty and he whimpers at the loss. Tony chuckles. “Don’t worry sweetheart I will fill you up with something else.” Said and done something big and slick filled his hole massing against his prostate. “Stand up and turn around.” The order came. It is silent between them as Tony locks his balls and cock in tight with the rings that were attached to the dildo. “You are allowed to come as many times as you want sweetheart.” Tony teases him knowing very well that he would be lucky if he came once tonight.

“Thank you sir.” Tony seems to be thinking about what he should do next, like he is weighing his options. He let a finger trace up over the abs and up his sternum and stops there for a while before the fingers start to circle the nipple and the other was attacked by his mouth sucking hard before biting down softly. Earning Tony a groan before he gave the other one the same treatment and he stops abruptly and goes to the table and picks up a few items before returning to Steve. Their eyes lock for a moment before Tony focuses on the task at hand. Steve inhales sharply when he feels a pinch around his nipple and then the other. Tony pulled slightly at the clamps before twisting them making Steve’s throat create a sound of pain.

“Color sweetheart?” Tony asks letting go off the clamps.

“Green sir.” Steve replies. Nipple clamps my not his favorite way of getting pain into their scenes but enjoyed it because Tony enjoyed it. 

Tony made a few lazy strokes over his erection before speaking. “Stand over there.” He instructs and points to the rings they have in the ceiling and floor so Steve would be spread out like and X. Steve does as he is told and Tony comes after with the ropes so he can tie him up, it takes some work but they do get him in the position Tony wants him in and he knows he can easily break the ropes if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to he wants to enjoy the pleasured filled pain Tony has in store for him. “Open wide.” Tony orders him and a spider gag is in front of him mouth, he obeys and the metal ring is pressing his mouth wide enough so he thinks his jaw will dislocate but he knows it will fit just right and the ring was big enough in case Tony wanted to fuck his face. “Snap your fingers.” Tony orders and Steve snaps once without any problems. “If you want to stop you just snap your fingers once okay?” Steve nods. “Two for yellow and three for green.” Tony is soft in his voice as he explains this and kisses Steve on the neck softly. “Are you alright with that?” Steve snaps his fingers three times and Tony smiles. “Good.” He moves away from Steve to look at their selections of toys again.

He returns with a four armed whip with four small leather patches on each arm called the tigress if Steve remembers correctly and he knows this would hurt, because that particular whip was something they had gotten for discipline purposes and times when Steve wanted it to hurt a bit more and it was one of Tony’s favorites but he rarely used it since it hurt so much. Tony is standing directly behind him and he can feel the calloused fingers move gently over his back and Tony’s lips was pressing softly against his shoulder before speaking. “This will hurt sweetheart but I know you can take it. I know you will do so well for me.” Steve tries to produce a gurgling answer that ends up making him drool more than produce a normal sound. Tony leaves his back and moves a bit so he had room to use the whip on him properly. He tries to breathe and prepare mentally for the pain to come. Usually they warmed up a bit beforehand but this was Tony’s night and if he wanted to start with a whip, then they start with a whip. 

He was not ready when the whip landed on his back the first time and if it wasn’t for the gag he probably would have screamed but again only a gurgling sound came out with some more drool. His back stung there the leather had landed and the warmth spread fast. The next one landed lower down on his back making him bite down on the metal in his mouth as he exhales deeply. A third strike landed over his butt and thighs and he feels himself panting wanting more air but his body didn’t take in any. Then Tony’s warm hand traced, at least he assumed that, where the leather had landed and dropping a trail of soft kisses higher up on his back. “So good for me.” He praises and continues to kiss up to his neck. Steve felt good knowing he did good for Tony, that Tony was pleased with him. He must have tugged at the rope because is wrist were burning slightly he noticed. But that becomes a second thought when Tony starts twisting at one of the nipple clamps, making Steve throw his head back in discomfort. “Don’t like that huh?” Tony teases and kisses him between his shoulder blades then he step back again leaving Steve’s back feeling cold and empty. 

“Color sweetheart?” Tony asks and Steve snaps his fingers three times. “Good boy.” Tony praises again and the next second the leather hits his back. He barley have time to register that strike before one more lands on him and then another. His back was burning and he was certain that it would soon set itself on fire. He doesn’t get any more time to breathe and catch up on the burning sensation in his back when Tony start to strike him back to back for what felt like forever. It wasn’t as hard as it had been previously but in a way it was almost worse since the strikes just kept coming and he saw no signs of stopping. Then it stops and the entire room is quiet except for their heavy breathing. Steve trying to get air into his body and Tony trying to calm down after the strikes he had handed out, it took more out of him then he liked to admit Steve knew.

Tony comes into Steve’s vision and for a moment they just look at each other, it’s not like Steve can actually say anything but still. Tony takes a step closer and puts his hand around Steve’ leaking cock moving up and down and occasionally moving over the head and slit something Steve loved and Tony knew very well and used to his full advantage. “You can just come if you want sweetheart. I am not stopping you.” Tony taunts as he picks up the pace. Tony’s other hand comes up and wipe away some of the drool that was escaping his mouth. “You are so beautiful like this.” He praises. “So eager to please and making sure I am happy.” He repeats from earlier. “And you received your punishment for not folding your clothes and fucking yourself against my fingers.” Tony being to cradle his cheek but never slowing down the pace he had on Steve’s cock. “You did so well for me sweetheart.” Tony continues to praise him and Steve soaked it all in loving every kind word he received. Then Tony stops to touch his cock and he whimpers, or at least tries to whimper at the lost touch. Both his hands move to twist and pull at the nipple clamps. God that hurt worse than the whip Steve thought, trying to get away from it but knows he can’t. “You really hate these huh?” Tony questions and Steve nods slightly. “Lucky for you then that they were a part of your punishment so they come off now.” Tony informs him and takes them off and puts them into his jeans pocket. Steve can feel the blood rushing back to the nipples and groans when Tony’s mouth close around one of them sucking and nipping softly and the other received the same attention making him groan in pleasure. “That’s better.” Tony says softly when he moves his attention back to Steve’s face. “Wanna use the riding crop and flogger?” Tony asks and Steve nods a bit too excited Tony just chuckles knowing very well that they were Steve’s favorites. 

He goes back to the table and picks up the riding crop and flogger as he closes in on Steve he puts the flogger on the floor beside him and start to trace over Steve’s chest with the riding crop in slow, teasing motions. From his neck down his pectorals, around a nipple down to his ribcage and over his abs, outlining the eight-pack before he went down to his cock and smacked him on the head. And then again and again. Steve felt tears collet in his eyes. He was not prepared for that. “Color sweetheart?” Tony asks noting Steve’s strong reaction to the pain. But he snaps his fingers three times. “You sure?” Steve nods before snapping his fingers three times again but Tony instantly moves the riding crop away from his cock and up over his abs smacking him a few times there. Steve notice that Tony seems distant and something had changed in his posture. So Steve snaps his fingers twice and Tony looks up at once and takes the gag off. Like they had agreed to, yellow meant talking and reevaluating the situation. 

“Are you okay Steve?” Tony sounds concerned.

“I am fine, great even. How about you? Something happened there Tony.” Steve explains waiting for an explanation from his partner. Tony just rubs the bridge of his nose trying to figure out what just happened but just opened and closed his mouth with no good explanation. “Are you having a dom drop?” Steve asks quietly. He knows Tony hates having those and he only had them a few times and he would avoid admitting it to Steve at all costs.

“I think so…” Tony finally admits in a quiet tone.

“Get me out of these things.” Steve orders and Tony just do as he is told. Slowly but surely they get Steve free of ropes and toys and he sweeps Tony into the bathroom before he slowly starts to undress him and Tony just goes through the motions and let’s Steve take care of him. He start the shower and holds a hand inside waiting for it to become the right temperature before he pulls them both inside the warm shower and Tony just leans his head on Steve’s shoulder before finally speaking.

“I am sorry…” Then he kisses at the collarbone.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Steve assures him and takes the bottle of shampoo and pours some into his hand start to massage the brunettes scalp earning him soft sounds of pleasure. “I enjoyed it, just so you know.” Steve assures him and washes out the shampoo and goes in with conditioner and continues to massage his scalp.

“I should be taking care of you…” Tony mutters but makes no effort to move away from his position from Steve’s shoulder and continues to enjoy the massage Steve was giving to him. Steve hums at this and moves Tony’s head back slightly to wash out the conditioner. Their eyes meet and Steve can see how much the brunettes head is spinning and looking for some sign that Steve was upset about this.

“Tony this is no different from when you take care of me.” Steve assures him and places his lips gently to the brunettes. 

“Yeah but I used a whip on you…” His sentence is cut short when the blonde kiss him again still soft and gentle. “And the spider gag which you don’t really like.” Tony ads when they break from each other.

“Yeah and like I said I enjoyed it. That’s my kink you know, pain and pleasing you.” Steve is patient and understanding as he waits for Tony to catch up on what he was saying. “I know you would never do anything to me that I haven’t given my consent to. And no maybe nipple clamps and the spider gag is my personal favorite but I know you like using them on me and that makes me enjoy is to.” Steve explains like he had done before when Tony experienced a dom drop.

“Yeah?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. So just relax and let me take care of you because you need it more than I do right now.” Steve wrap Tony into his arms and let the warm water stream down on them while he rubs softly over Tony’s back while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. “Want go to bed?” He asks after a while and Tony nods into his shoulder and Steve wonders if this is how he when he is coming out of subspace or have a subdrop. He turns off the water and goes out first and take a towel and wrap around his waist before taking Tony’s robe and put in on his partner then another towel and dries the brunettes locks before leading him to he bedroom and to the bed and make Tony sit down on the bed and moves to take out some boxers and a t-shirt for Tony to wear for the night, he puts the clothes beside the brunette who looks at him. “What?”

“You are still wearing the collar.” Tony says sounding absent minded. 

“I like wearing it. It’s calming and assuring.” Steve shrugs and let the brunette pull him in between his legs and rest his head on his midsection. “Everything okay?” He play with the hair at the nape of his neck and wait for Tony to tell him how he feels.

“I didn’t have time to get into the right headspace…” Tony mutters. It makes sense. Steve needed almost all day to come into his subspace so it made sense that Tony needed time to get into his dom space. He shouldn’t have sprung it on him like that he realize.

“I am sorry. That’s on me then.” Steve says quietly. 

“No I should have told you but I just got excited because you were so excited and I don’t know…” Tony trails of and looks up at his fiancé. “I am sorry that was stupid of me.” Steve leans down and places his lips against Tony’s. 

“Now we know we should plan better and not surprise each other with scenes.” Steve concludes. “Its good that we are talking about it and learn from it.” Steve uses his assuring and loving voice. A voice that if anyone else would try to use a similar voice on Tony he would see it as condensing and patronizing but not with Steve, never with Steve.

“You’re right.” Tony agrees. “I love you.” He says never breaking eye contact. Steve smiles knowing it had been a long road for Tony to utter those words and he usually showed through actions that he loved Steve rather than saying it, so whenever Tony said it Steve’s heart fluttered and his stomach clenched in all the best ways.

“And I love you.” Steve smiles. “Now let’s get you dressed for bed and I will clean this mess up.” Steve orders softly.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Tony asks again.

“I am sure Tony.” After that Tony does as he is told and soon finds himself under the covers watching Steve do clean up and whom soon is behind Tony spooning him close to his chest and place soft kisses on Tony's shoulders and neck before dropping of himself.

\--

They had woken up almost at the same time and was just lazing around in the bed talking about everything and nothing before actually getting up making breakfast together which took way longer than it should when they were constantly pulling each other in for kisses and touches when preparing the food and the same went for when they did the clean up before finally landing on the couch talking about the upcoming wedding.

“We are getting married in a month.” Steve says wishing that time would go faster so he could be Tony’s husband and maybe, hopefully they could start their own family. Something they had discussed and both were open to.

“I know… I can’t wait.” Tony replies and join their hands before pulling the back of Steve’s hand to his mouth and place and kiss it softly. Who would have ever thought that Tony the guy who was terrified of commitment look forward to his own wedding.

Their quiet and romantic moment was interrupted when Clint Barton comes through the doors and sit down beside the pair.

“Please Barton join me and my fiancé when we are having a lovely moment together that we rarely have together on our own floor none the less.” Tony says sarcastically hoping the other blonde would disappear and maybe he could convince Steve to have sex on the couch.

“Yeah yeah hush…” The blonde says and start the TV trying to find something. Steve and Tony just sigh knowing he won’t disappear and if one came in the others were bound to be close behind.

“Later…” Tony mouths to Steve who leans in close to Tony and whisper into his ear.

“I am counting on it.” And nibble his ear before returning to his position looking as innocent as a boy scout. This was so on.. Tony thought distantly. 

So on!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
